Burn
by NowQuietlyDreaming
Summary: The night sky was lit up in flames, the stars hidden by the black smoke of the those flames, flames that consumed the entire village and burned it to ash. The leaf village will burn tonight, but will Haruto Sakura burn with it? One-shot NaruSaku


I slumped into the corner of my room, sinking down onto my lavender colored carpet. I pulled my knees to me, wrapping my arms around them and tucking them under my chin. I began to rock back and forth, and every so often the back of my head would hit the wall, hard. I didn't care, hell, it was barely registering in my mind. I felt numb, it seemed like forever since I hadn't felt it, too.

I began to hum to myself, an unidentifiable tune to most. I knew it well, however. It was the one he would sing to me on nights like this, nights I couldn't sleep at all. Or at least that's what he would do before he left. Before he abandoned us, abandoned me, just like that bastard did. In my opinion, he's no better. Or at least now anyway. Now they could both go rot in hell for all I care. Burn for all eternity.

My rocking speed up a bit. I began to sing the tune, hauntingly familiar, every note stirring memories of betrayal. His betrayal. Those haunting memories carrying me to sleep as they often now did, and carried me to dreams of fire.

* * *

I awoke the next morning and dragged myself into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I began to scrutinize my reflection. I first looked at my wide, rather large, forehead, then my eyes traveled down the rest of my face. My eyes took in the dark circles under my eyes and the scar just under my lip from where I would bite it so hard that I would often draw blood, before traveling down to my neck, where I noticed that a large trail of blood had dried while running down my shoulder. I sighed, before stepping out of my clothes and into the shower. This was not the first time I'd fallen asleep while bleeding and had to clean off my own dried blood that had either been caked onto my skin or matted into my hair and I was sure it would not be the last.

* * *

I stepped outside of my house, a place I rarely ventured nowadays, unless absolutely necessary. I locked the door and proceeded to walk in the direction of the market, one of the places I now dreaded going to most. I don't know why I even bother to go and get food now, I should just try and starve. It's not like anyone would notice or care, anyway.

As I reached the market I began to notice the familiar faces of those I once called friends, their faces a mask of fake smiles and laughter as I pass, not once acknowledging my existence. It's amazing how in just one year so many people can forget your existence. I walk through the giant masquerade, trying to make my way to the food stands, occasionally bumping into people and getting cursed at, which was the extent of their acknowledgement of their once beloved apprentice of their Hokage. I bought what I needed and then started the seemingly endless trek back to my house.

The masquerade of lies was difficult to have to pass through once, but to have to go through it a second time was nearly unbearable. It's enough to make me snap nearly every time I go through it, knowing that those that I once called my friends no longer notice me, no longer acknowledge my existence. I now know, however, that those who I once called my friends are not who I really thought they were, I was friends with masks, fronts put on by people I thought I knew. I don't know them, I never really did. People are never who they say they are, I learned the hard way. They lie, break promises, break you down 'till there's nothing left. I suppose that's one of the only things I have to thank him for. He clued me in the night he betrayed us all, betrayed me, showed his true face.

I was glad to be back home, or as glad as one could be when they're half numb.

I sank down into my corner, just as I usually did now, and began to rock again. You'd think I'd cry, but after the first few months the tears abandoned me to. For once I stopped and just stared blankly at the bookcase on the opposite wall. I have no idea what made me do it, but I got up and walked over to it. I took one of the books off of the shelf and stared at it. One of my old diaries. I flipped through it, my eyes taking in the stark white of each page. Blank. Each and every page was blank, only marred by straight lines that were printed horizontally across the page. It then struck me like a ton of bricks. This was the diary I had bought just before he had left.

I suddenly felt something inside of me snap.

I started to rip the pages out of the book, each page floating to the ground one after another. As soon as that book had been ripped to shreds, I grabbed another, and another, until my entire collection of novels, diaries, and medical texts were nothing more than a pile of shredded paper at my feet.

I stared at it, this pile of paper that resembled my life. My life, that had been torn apart. My life, that was lying in shreds at my feet. My life… where at night I would dream of fire. Dreams of delicious flames licking me as they consumed the world around me.

I ran into the kitchen, and began pulling out drawers, the contents spilling everywhere as I searched for it. The drawers and their contents were now piled onto the floor and I dug through the giant mess, hoping they were their. At last, I found them. I ran into my room and grabbed for one of the larger scraps of paper from the top of the massive pile. I stuck the paper between my lips so I wouldn't drop it, then I fumbled with the box before pulling out a match. I struck the match against the box and the match sparked before a flame overtook the tip. I dropped the box and the grabbed the piece of paper before putting the flaming tip to the paper, which quickly caught fire. I pulled the match away and then shook it to rid it of the flame before turning my eyes back to the flaming paper before me. I watched the fire dance on the paper for a moment, mesmerized, as the first emotion I'd shown in months curled my lips into a twisted smile, one of pure glee as I dropped the flaming paper into the pile. I lingered to watch for only a moment before snatching the box of matches from off of the floor and walking out of the room.

'Yes,' I thought to myself, 'My dreams will become a reality tonight.'

I grabbed the fire detector and ripped it off of the wall as I walked towards my door, making sure to silence it before it could make a sound. I then lit matches and tossed them on the carpet as I headed to my front door, making sure I had used the entire box. Before I walked out, however, I did make sure a fire jutsu would help the matches do their job, the smile still plastered to my face as I did so.

I calmly and quietly walked over to my next door neighbors' house and quickly performed the same fire jutsu on that house and the houses that were next to it, before quickly doing the same to the houses to the left of my house, all the while the smile was still stuck to my face. I had made my decision.

All who hid themselves behind masks would burn. Therefore, tonight, all of Konoha would burn…

I began my trek through the village, lighting house after house ablaze. Soon, large clouds of black smoke and pained, horrified screams filled the air.

All I could do was smile as I ran towards the Hokage mountain. I reached the top of the carving of my old teachers head, right next to where his would have been, and stared down at my work, feeling accomplished. They'd never be able to stop it, I knew that much, for it had grown much to large. It consumed the whole village, slowly turning the houses and people into ash. Slowly setting their damn masquerade ablaze.

The night sky was lit up in flames, the stars hidden by the black smoke of the flames, the delicious flames that consumed the entire village and burned it to ash.

"Hehe… that's it, burn it! Burn their damned masquerade to ashes!" I whispered to myself, imagining my own mask that I'd let slip away long ago burning in the dancing orange flames.

"So you understand now…" I froze, that voice. I knew that voice! It was so familiar, but it lacked it's usual hyper tone, a cold one replacing it. It still gave me chills to hear it, much as I hate to admit.

I turned around hesitantly, eyes so wide it felt as if they'd pop out of my head. "Y-you…!" I whispered.

"Yes, me." he said, starting toward me. I scrambled backwards, starting to panic.

"Y-you have no right to-!"

"Sakura, I have as much right to be here as you have to turn the village to ashes." He continued to walk towards me and I stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Why the hell did you come back here, huh?! Didn't you do enough damage the first time you betrayed us?!" I yelled, glaring into his cold, blue eyes.

"I've been back for a while now, at least two months. And you're one to talk, setting the village on fire doesn't exactly show good citizenship." He said, unfazed by my yelling, glaring right back into my eyes.

"Answer me, damn it, Naruto!" He chuckled. "Why the hell're you laughing at me?!" I had neared the edge so I had started to circle him until I was facing the blazing village.

"To see if anyone had figured it out and you did. You were the only one." He said. I was confused and to make matters worse he had started advancing on me again.

"Figured out what?" I asked while backing away.

"What I had figured out. That these people are liars who hide beneath their pathetic masks, too afraid to show the world their true faces. That's why I left, underneath their damn masks no one was going to accept me, no one did accept me, how could I live like that?" He muttered, still coming towards me.

I was now officially pissed. "So are you! You're a liar! You promised and you broke it!" I yelled, then I suddenly hit a wall. He reached me within seconds and grabbed my shoulders.

"What promise, huh? The one to bring back your precious little Sasuke-kun?!" He shouted at me before gripping my shoulders and slamming me against the hard rock wall. "That's all I was ever good for was bringing back your damn Sasuke, wasn't I? That's all you could see was him, never me, though I tried so hard to get your attention! I loved you, damn it! He was all you could see, and I wasn't good enough, was I? I'm still not good enough for you, am I?!"

"You- You're an ass!" I shouted. My mind was going crazy and I knew I shouldn't shout at him, he could kill me easily when he was like this.

"Answer me, damn it!" He growled.

"Not that promise, you ass, I don't care about that asshole! Of course I see you, and you are good enough, too good, in fact! Or, at least you were!" I growled back.

"Then what promise are you talking about, Sakura?!" His eyes were starting to take on a red tint now, I knew I shouldn't anger him further, but I couldn't help it.

"You don't remember, you asshole!" I shouted at him. " If you'd really cared about me, then you would have remembered!" I shoved him away, surprised that I could shove him away when he was channeling the Kyuubi.

"Sakura-!" He grabbed my wrist and then slammed me against the rock wall for a second time, holding me in place by my upper arms.

"Go to hell, Uzumaki!" I shouted and began kicking at him, which didn't seem to phase him in the least.

"Saku-"

"No! Burn in hell, Uzumaki! You left me, you asshole!" I growled, fighting tooth and nail to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Sakura, listen, damn it!" he shouted.

"No! You promised you'd never leave me, and you did! You promised!" I was fighting hysterics at this point.

"Sakura, if I'd know that, then I'd've-"

I cut him off with a shout of: "Get away from me, or I'll burn you to! Just like the village, I'll turn you to ash! I'll-" I was cut off when something covered my lips.

"You'll do no such thing, Sakura, understood?" He said, his tone growing dark. "Now, I'm gonna move my hand, and you're gonna be quiet and listen, understood?" I nodded. "Good."

He moved his hand away from my mouth and without it really registering in my mind, his lips quickly replaced where his hand had just been and his arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him.

I didn't realize I was kissing him back until a few moments into the kiss. His lips were everything I'd ever imagined them to be; soft and smooth, but would've thought he'd be so demanding? His lips molded with mine and his hands roamed the rest of me. I was loosing myself in his kiss. I felt his lips leave mine and I whined in protest before it quickly dissolved into a moan as I felt his lips on my neck. He trailed kisses up to my ear and nibbled a bit on my earlobe, before he whispered softly: "If I would have known you felt the same, I would've never left, fire blossom." Before latching his lips onto my neck again. I felt a fire quickly growing in the pit of my stomach as the village burned to the ground behind us.

Uzumaki Naruto might burn to ashes, but I'd burn with him.

* * *

*Fails at life* Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update Why Would You Want Me? soon for those of you who are reading it. I'm just in a tight spot with where the plot is going right now...


End file.
